Mulan's Nightmare
by JasmineD799
Summary: Takes place after Mulan returns to her home, she wakes up from a terrible nightmare during one stormy night, but Mushu was there to comfort her.


One dark stormy night, Mulan lay in bed tossing and turning, it had been a few days since she came home from the war, she brought honor to her family and Mushu, her best friend, became her own guardian, but lately, Mulan had been having nightmares, about the time that Shang discovered she was a girl, and Shang was close to killing her, but before he could she would be falling into darkness screaming in terror. Mulan would wake up gasping for breath tears rolling down her cheeks, and clutching her neck, Mushu decided, he would sleep in her room with her till all those dreams came to an end.

(Mulan's Dream)

Mulan lay in the docters tent, it wasn't long before Shang entered, Mulan opened her eyes looking up at him she smiled and sat up revealing she chest, wrapped in white, Shang was shocked, Mulan looked down at herself and gasped, "I can explaine," she said, but Shang frowned angrily and left the tent as Chi Fu walked in, "so it's true!" he said, "Shang!" Mulan called but Chi Fu and yanked her up by the arm with her blanket wrapped around her, he dragged her out of the tent. "I knew there was something wrong with you!" he said angrily "a women!" he ripped the ribbon out of her hair, and threw her to the ground, "Treacherous snake!" he growled angrily, Mulan sat up, "my name is Mulan," she said, "I did it to save my father." "High treason!" Chi Fu shouted, "I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Mulan cried, "Ultimate dishoner!" Chi Fu roared, "It was the only way! Please believe me!" Mulan pleaded. "Captain!" Chi Fu ordered, Shang turned and stared at her, the girl looked at him, her eyes pleading, Shang grabbed her sword, and walked towards her.

"This is it!" Mulan cried to herself, "Forgive me father, I have let you down, goodbye Mother, Grandma, Mushu I will always love you all." As Shang approached her, Mulan lowered her head and waited for her life to end, suddenly there was a black hole underneath her, she screamed out in terror, as she began falling into endless darkness.

"MUSHU!" She screamed out, "FATHER!" But no one could her her, she kept falling and falling.

"AHHHH!" Mulan shot up breathing hard, gasping for breath, clutching her neck. Mushu, who was asleep, woke with a start, he looked over at Mulan's bed and saw her in the most terrible state. Gasping for breath, tears rolling down her cheeks, clutching her neck, he had never seen her in such terror. Quickly he ran to her side, and hopped onto her knee trying to examine her.

"Hey hey hey," he said softly, "It's alright baby girl calm down," Mulan looked up at the little red dragon, "M-Mushu?" she breathed, the dragon gently stroked her cheek with his small hand, "It's me baby girl, I'm right here."

Mulan took Mushu into her arms hugging him tightly, "oh Mushu!" she cried, "now now," Mushu soothed her, "shh, It's ok it's alright, you're safe, It was just a bad dream is all," "but it seemed so real!" Mulan cried, "I know I know," Mushu replied gently, "but it wasn't it's alright."

Mulan slowly started calming down, "That's it baby girl, just relax and breath," said Mushu "you're ok," Mulan half smiled at the dragon, "what was the dream about this time?" Mushu asked her, Mulan's smile faded, "I-It was terrible!" she cried, "It was about the time Shang nearly killed me when they found out I was a girl, but I was suddenly falling into endless darkness, screaming calling out for you and calling out for my father, but no one could hear me, I just kept falling and falling, It was horrible!" Mushu noticed her shaking, he gently stroked her cheek, trying to calm her, "well it's over now, you're home, you're safe," he soothed her.

Mulan looked up at him her eyes still fearful, "d-do you think he would have done it?" she asked softly, Mushu looked at his girl confused at her question, "you know, do you think Shang would have killed me?" Mulan asked him, Mushu smiled, "nah I don't think he would've, I mean he likes you remember?" "b-but it was the law, I don't understand why he didn't do it," the girl said, "well," Mushu replied, "who knows, maybe his heart was telling him something different, love can be a powerful thing girl, and I know pretty boy felt something for you." Mulan looked up at him, "y-you think so?" she said, "I know so," Mushu replied, Mulan giggled, forgetting about her terrible dreams, she hugged Mushu, "thanks Mushu," she said, "Mushu grinned, "no problem baby girl," he replied gently, "come on now let's get you back to sleep," Mulan smiled and layed down on her pillow, Mushu gently pulled the covers over her and tucked her in, Mulan yawned and began to fall asleep, "you're the best friend I ever had Mushu," she whispered, "I love you," and with that, she fell asleep.

Mushu grinned at his girl and smiled, "I love you too baby girl," he whispered, gently stroking her black hair, "I'll always be here for you."

The end...

hehe Mushu's my second most favorite dragon! My first favorite is Toothless! LOL Well hehe I hope you liked this, R&R plzzzz! :DD


End file.
